Four in One
by o-ctonaut
Summary: Four in one, and four in all. Four spirits will arise powerful and tall. Each long for freedom, to take what has been lost. From the dancing heat to the winter frost, to the raging wind and gentle spring, soaring with the west. Broken, mended and shattered spirits must unite together to defeat a powerful enemy greater than before.. [I do not own the cover image!]


**Hi, everyone! I've just sparked on idea for writing a story which consists of the characters Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa and Anna. Now, knowing the internet, people think that their movies are overrated, so if you're those type of people, that's completely fine.**

**Allow me to approach the disclaimers. I do not own this story's idea. In fact, I was so completely moved by TheDizBiz's story "The Four Seasons" that I had to write mine in a different plot - or style. If you still think it's a copy, that's okay - you can still trot back to her story, right? **

**Oh, and I'm also open to feedback! If you happen to notice any spelling mistakes/grammar errors, please let me know immediately. I'm also looking for criticism, and I would love some of your help.**

**Another quick notification. Where their story begins, it's either before or maybe in the middle of the movie.**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now.. Let's begin with the prophecy first (I'll be posting it every chapter).**

* * *

><p>THE SEASON SPIRITS PROPHECY<p>

_Four in one, and four in all_

_Four spirits will arise powerful and tall_

_Each long for freedom, to take what has been lost._

_From the dancing heat to the winter frost,_

_To the raging wind and gentle spring, soaring with the west._

_Each one of them unique, different, none of them the best,_

_Their power shall grow when united without hate,_

_To defeat the wicked Queen of Destiny and Fate._

* * *

><p>Sparkling white snow decorated the mountain, glowing softly in the night. Alone and strolling on the mountain stood a young queen, whose heart ached with sorrow as she looked down on her kingdom. The wind from the North ruffled her hair gently, as if trying to comfort the royal woman.<p>

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know._ _Easier said than done_, the young woman thought bitterly. _I've tried and tried, yet I can't seem to contain this raging storm, and it keeps flowing out, even with the help of my gloves._

Elsa, which was her name, started to gaze back down at her kingdom again. She wished so hard that hadn't a burden to carry on her shoulders. Papa_.._Mama_.. I wish you were here._

Disappointment in herself. Anger. Sadness. Pain. She was forced to conceal these emotions, years trapped alone, inside her room, locked like a prisoner. Her heart ached with depression once more.

She hugged her arms slightly, not because she felt the cold, but because she was tired. Tired of letting other people down._ Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be._

_Am I going to make a bad decision? Or not?_ Elsa looked at her glove, clenching her fist.

She made her choice. She ripped it off and threw it in the air, watching it as it flew away. Turning her back on it, she stretched out her hand, and willed snowflakes to dance around her fingertips. She did the same with the other hand.

She then began to construct a snowman. The memories leapt across Elsa's mind: memories of joy, peace, and happiness. It was time to embrace these, and forget the past.

She sent more spirals of snow up into the air, and then waving them away back to the ground.

A flash of anger burst through her for a moment. _I don't care what they're going to say! _She thought determinedly. She threw snow spirals up into the hills, and they spiralled like sparkling curls.

_The cold never bothered me anyway. _Elsa thought triumphantly, taking off her cloak and allowing it to sail away with her glove.

The feeling of triumph continued to wash over her, as if one was breathing too much hot air and had the relieving moment to breathe in cooler air.

She began walking up the mountain, turning around to gaze at the other surrounding mountains that bordered Arrendelle.

A burst of joyous freedom flowed through her veins as she turned back and began running up to complete her destination. Clenching her fists, she raised them and fired, creating a frosted snowy staircase.

_Not sturdy enough. I need something stronger. _She thought, and took a step forwards, creating ice. She began stepping up, and raised her arms, the ice forming faster than she thought it would.

She was going to do the biggest step in her life. To create a home, away from her people, and away from Anna – for isolation.

Stamping the ground, a giant snowflake was formed underneath her feet. Elsa began to concentrate. She was going to truly push her limits – to see what level her power really was.

She lifted her hands up as she quickly began constructing an ice castle. To her surprise, her energy didn't run out than she thought it would, She began finishing the details, then tore off her braid in her bun. She concentrated again and created an ice dress with a cape. She began walking out to her balcony, gazing at her kingdom once more.

Turning, she slammed the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was basically the chapter of where Elsa creates her ice palace. Don't worry, there's more to come! The next chapter will be where Anna tries to find Elsa. Basically it's where each character starts off in part of the movie. Okay, mlo out!<strong>


End file.
